The Only Exception
by articcat621
Summary: Takes place during DH. Hermione has to find a way to help the War efforts, while coming to terms with her new life.
1. Hello Cold World

A/N: Written for the Inspirational Story Challenge. I don't own HP, but I hope you all like it! :)

* * *

**Hello Cold World**

_It's such a cold, cold, world (hello cold world) _  
_And I can't get out _  
_So I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have _  
_It's such a cold, cold, world (hello cold world) _  
_And it's got me down _  
_But I'll get right back up as long as it spins around_  
_Hello cold world_

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, groaning as she felt her head throat. She tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't. Looking around, she panicked when she didn't realize where she was. Taking a deep breath, she tried to pull herself up. With a groan, and a few tries later, Hermione found herself upright.

Looking around, she saw clothes strewn about. Male clothes. Scrunching her eyebrows up, she tried to remember what had happened last.

The wedding!

A bubble of panic swelled up in her chest. Death Eaters had shown up at the wedding! Closing her eyes, she remembered how Kingsley's patronus had showed up, causing complete chaos to ensue.

Where were Harry and Ron? Merlin, what had happened? Why couldn't she remember?

Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed. She had to get out of here, find out what happened to the others.

A small groan escaped her lips as she prepared to push herself off the bed. After a moment, Hermione was standing.

She went to take a step, but found her strength had left her. With a large smack, she fell onto the floor. She let out a cry of pain as she banged her kneecap on the hardwood floor.

There was a shuffle of feet on the other side of the door.

Hermione groaned, her head spinning. Why did she feel so bad?

"Hermione?" A voice asked worriedly, one that she had definitely heard before. She knew that voice!

Looking up, she saw Fred looking over her, concern all over his face. Leaning down, he helped pull her to her feet, guiding her back onto the bed. "Are you all right?" He asked, once she had gotten her bearings.

Hermione shook her head. "Fred? What happened! I can't really remember anything. Harry and Ron? Everyone else? What happened?" Her heart began to race as the panic set in.

Fred held his hands up. "Mione, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath, okay?"

Hermione nodded, doing as he bid. She inhaled and exhaled slowly.

Fred gave her a small smile, but then frowned, as if just remembering something. "Okay, Mione, a lot has happened in the past…"

Hermione caught his nervous expression. "Fred?" She asked, scared.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Mione, don't freak out." He said gently.

Her heart began to race, preparing for the worst case scenario.

"You've been out for a week."

"A week?" She shrieked!

Fred nodded, his hand reaching out and grabbing hers. "I've been so worried! I didn't know when or if…."

"I'd wake up," she finished for him.

He nodded.

Hermione closed her eyes, willing the panic to subdue. "Start from the beginning."

Fred nodded. "Well, we got Kingsley's patronus, and all hell broke loose. Death Eaters appeared, and everyone started scrambling to get out of there. I saw you running towards Harry and Ron, but you were struck with a curse from behind… I think it was Dolohov who did it.. but Ron was about to run towards you, but Harry pulled him back and apparated them both out of there. I ran towards you, and got you out of there."

"Where are we now?" She asked, still trying to come to terms with everything that's happened.

"My flat. Although once you're well enough, me and you will be leaving." Fred said, getting up off the bed.

"Leaving? Why?" She asked, hearing the nerves in his voice.

He took a deep breath. "Things have gotten worse since then. The Ministry is hunting Muggleborns, rounding them up. They're already captured so many people. I've been hiding you here, but it isn't really safe for you."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't go into hiding Fred; I need to find Harry and Ron. They need my help."

Fred shook his head, crossing his arms. "You can't. No one's heard from the two of them since that night. We haven't heard of their deaths, so they're obviously all right, wherever it is they are."

Hermione stared in disbelief. Surely Ron and Harry would come back for her, wouldn't they? They had planned for this all summer! They couldn't leave her behind… they couldn't.

_But they did. Instead of coming to help you, they left._

Hermione wasn't angry; they had done the right thing. But she couldn't help the feeling of hurt that swelled up in her chest.

"Mione?" Fred asked, alerting her that he was still with her.

She looked to him. "Listen, Fred, I'm glad you've been helping me, but I got to find Harry and Ron. They need me."

Fred's face was pained. "Hermione, I can't let you leave."

She glared at him. "Why not?"

"There's a couple reasons," he said, completely unfazed by her glare. He knew she'd put up a fight, but he was prepared. "Firstly, I have strict orders not to let you out of my sight, compliments of Minerva and Kingsley. You don't seem to understand how dangerous it is." Hermione let out a small scoff. "And there's another reason…" He really didn't want to be the one to break these news to her, but knew he'd have too.

Hermione arched her eyebrow at his pause.

Fred closed his eyes. _Like a Band-Aid Fred, just do it quickly and get it over with. _He looked into Hermione's brown eyes and was immediately filled with pity. "You've lost your magic."

Hermione laughed. "Good one Fred."

He growled, his hands clenching to fists. "I'm not joking."

Hermione ignored him. "Of course you are. Fred, you're the biggest joker I know. Now give me my wand, so I can get out of here."

Fred growled again, coming up close to her. His face was inches from hers, and he saw her eyes dilate with fear. "I would never joke about something this serious." He pulled back a few inches. "The curse Dolohov hit you with somehow removed your magic. The Healer who saw you didn't know what to say or do. For now, it's a permanent thing." He watched as the pain filled her eyes.

She shook her head. "No, I don't believe you."

Fred was moved with sympathy. "Hermione, I'm so sorry."

She let out a whimper, still shaking her hand. "No, I don't believe you. No…"

Fred willed himself not to cry. "Hermione…."

"Give me my wand," she said harshly.

"Hermione, please, just-"

"Give me my wand Fred!" She said harshly, her eyes staring at him. He saw the coldness in her eyes. With a sigh of defeat, he pulled her wand from his back pocket and handed it to her.

Without another word, Fred walked out, closing the door behind him. He closed his eyes, as Hermione's screams of frustration and anger sounded out.


	2. Now

A/N: Written for the Inspirational Story Challenge. I don't own HP, but I hope you all like it! :)

* * *

Now

_Feels like I'm waken from the dead_  
_And everyone's been waitin' on me_  
_'Least now I'll never have to wonder_  
_What it's like to sleep a year away_  
_But were we indestructible_  
_I thought that we could brave it all (all)_  
_I never thought that what would take me out_  
_Was hiding down below_

* * *

Fred let out a sigh. Hermione had stopped screaming about twenty minutes ago, so he suspected she had fallen asleep. This was a bloody nightmare.

Sending his patronus to George, he wondered if he and Verity were safe. The two of them had split almost immediately after they started rounding up Muggleborns and targeting Order members.

The streets weren't safe anymore, not for anyone. Moving over, Fred took a peek out the window, not surprised to see it was completely empty.

Fred felt terrible for Hermione. He couldn't even imagine losing his own magic, and to have hers ripped from her. He shuddered at the thought.

It was cruel, to introduce someone to this magical world, and have them live her for 7 or so years, and then to just lose it all.

Madame Pomfrey had looked Hermione over while she was out, and she wasn't too optimistic about the whole thing. Hermione would heal, but she wouldn't gain her magic.

The whole thing was iffy though. Madame Pomfrey had told Fred she would do research as soon as she got the chance. The spell used was very old and they were unsure of whether a counter to it even existed.

But still, Fred could hope.

George's patronus appeared. _Fred, Verity and I have moved location again, awaiting orders from the others. It would be best if we stopped communicating for now, just in case. Be safe, and be sure to keep Mione safe too. We both love you._

Fred sighed. Hermione and him would need to leave as soon as possible, hopefully tomorrow. The potions he was brewing were just about finished, so they would be able to leave soon.

He had brewed almost everything. Calming Draughts, Sleeping Draughts, Dittany, etc. He had even gotten his hands on some more valuable potions as well, such as some Polyjuice Potion and some "Liquid Luck." He had paid big money for those, but they were worth it.

Fred had also gotten together some food, various books, and other essentials they would need. He had nabbed his father's tent from the Quidditch World Cup. He figured it be easier to move location by camping instead of staying in various hotels or what not.

Everything would be all set for them to leave, so hopefully Hermione would go without a fight. She didn't understand how dangerous it was out there.

He couldn't let anything happen to her. Fred cared about Hermione. She was so special and beautiful.

She had always been his little brother's friend, but this past year, he had seen her differently. She had grown into a beautiful woman, and he still couldn't believe men were falling over themselves around her.

But she was just a girl. And he was just a boy. He didn't know how she felt, and he wouldn't even give it much thought. Fred didn't want to pester her, and in reality, there was no way she could possibly return his feelings. _And besides, it isn't like this is a good time to start romancing someone._

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, feeling much better than she had did earlier. Her back didn't hurt as much. Sitting up in bed, she let out a sigh while eying her wand on the nightstand.

Fred was right. She didn't have her magic anymore. Hermione wished she knew more about the curse she was hit with.

Was her magic just being blocked, or was it removed completely? She didn't even know if that was possible. Could you remove that strand of DNA from someone? She shook her head. Purebloods didn't even know what DNA was.

Hermione was grateful that Fred had saved her and was now taking care of her, but she still couldn't help but feel a bit disgruntled about it.

She was supposed to be with Harry and Ron horcrux hunting! Not going into hiding.

This was wrong, all wrong. And she had to do something to fix it!

But what? What could she possibly do without any magic?

Nothing. That's what.

She was useless.

She couldn't fight, which meant she would be completely vulnerable. She would be more trouble than help.

She rolled onto her side. "I don't want this." She muttered out loud to herself.

Hermione let a sob escape her lips. She was now in a world she didn't belong too. The fact that she had lost her magic hurt. It just wasn't right, it wasn't fair!

She heard Fred moving about in the other room so she decided she would get up. It hurt to stand, but she wobbled her way to the door. She cracked it open slightly, looking in.

Fred was packing some things into a knapsack. Pushing the door open, she wobbled out into the living room. Fred looked up, giving her a strange look. "Do you need help?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I got it." She limped her way towards the couch, plopping herself upon it.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.

Hermione shook her head. "I have never… expected something like this to happen. I had thought I had planned for everything, but I guess I was wrong."

Fred nodded. "That's the thing about the future, it's always changing. Even the best laid plans go to waste."

Hermione sent a sideways glance towards him, a smirk on her lips. "Those are deep words for a wizard like yourself."

Fred chuckled. "You know I didn't make that up. But it's true. Life is always throwing us curve balls, but we just have to work with what we're given."

Hermione nodded. "I had always imagined I was invincible though."

"No one's invincible." He replied quietly.

Hermione looked down at her hands. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Fred bit his lip in indecision, then reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. He felt her body shudder beneath his touch. She turned to look at him.

"Thank you Fred, for everything. I know you put yourself on the line for me, and I really appreciate it."

Fred gave her a small smile. "Hermione, there's no need to thank me. I would gladly do it again if it meant keeping you safe."

Hermione blushed under his gaze.

Fred, sensing her discomfort, stood. "I'll get make us some dinner."

Hermione nodded, giving him a small smile.


	3. Careful

A/N: Written for the Inspirational Story Challenge. I don't own HP, but I hope you all like it! :)

* * *

**Careful**

_You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more_

* * *

Hermione and Fred had finished eating dinner, which was spaghetti and meatballs, Hermione's favorite. Hermione was now helping him clean the dishes.

"When will we leave?" she asked, drying the plates.

Fred turned and cocked his head at her. "You mean you're okay with us leaving?"

Hermione shrugged, a sigh escaping her lips. "I don't really have a choice. I mean, without magic, I'm just a target. And if the Order has told you to do something, then you have to do it."

Fred let out a breath of relief. "Thank Merlin."

Hermione laughed softly. "What?"

He shook his head. "I really thought you'd fight me on this. I was preparing for a huge argument and chaos." He smiled at Hermione. "Thank you."

Hermione blushed. "No, thank you. As much as I hate being dependent on someone else, I need you Fred."

Those four words played over and over in his mind. _I need you Fred. _ His heart swelled with the thought. She needed him. Hermione would be depending on him, and he would have to protect her.

"I promise I'll keep you safe," he said, his voice strong with conviction.

Hermione smiled, "I know you will." Her smile faltered a bit, but she shook the negative thoughts away. She didn't have magic, and she'd just have to deal with it until they figured out what was wrong. There was no changing that. "So when are we leaving? You didn't say."

Fred blushed. "Oh, I figured it'd be best to leave in the morning. I've got just about everything we'll need."

Hermione nodded. "All right."

Fred moved and sat down on the couch. Hermione, unsure of what to do with herself, followed him. It still hurt for her to walk, but she was managing.

"So what's going on with the Order?" Hermione asked, leaning back against the couch. She flexed her foot, wincing a bit.

Wordlessly, Fred grabbed her foot and began to massage it. Hermione let her head fall back and closed her eyes.

"Last I knew, Kingsley and Tonks were the only ones still going to work, but it's iffy."

Hermione frowned. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah, it is. People are being thrown in Azkaban for everything. If you're so much as related to a Muggleborn, that's it, you're done."

Hermione shuddered. "That's horrible!"

Fred nodded. "It is. And we just found out that Snape's been appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts. Muggleborns aren't allowed to return for schooling."

Hermione felt anger bubble up inside her. "That isn't fair," she protested. "You can't stop someone's education because of something they have no control over!"

"I know Hermione, but that's just the way it is." Fred pressed into the arch of her foot, causing a small moan to escape her lips.

_Merlin, Fred is good at that._

With a chuckle, Fred let that foot go and picked up her other one. "There's so much tension in your body," he mumbled.

Hermione laughed dryly. "That sounds about right."

"It isn't healthy to have that much stress on you." Fred said with concern in his voice.

Hermione gave him a weak smile. "My body has adjusted. The need for complete control in my life is so compelling; it's hard to give myself a break."

"So this whole situation is stressing you out, because you have no control?" Fred wanted to understand her. He was glad she was actually talking to him, about things that were important.

Hermione nodded. "Definitely, so I will be snippy, just a head's up."

Fred chuckled. "I'll remember that."

Another moan escaped her lips. His hands on her feet felt wonderful. Slowly, she felt the hands move to her calf, where they started massaging the tight muscle there. It felt wonderful. She felt shivers running up her spine. Hermione wondered if his hands would feel this good elsewhere…

Suddenly, her eyes flew open. She yanked her legs away and tried to stand up. Fred looked at her with concern on his face. "Hermione?"

"We should get some sleep," she said, finally standing upright.

A look of disappointment flashed Fred's eyes, but he nodded. "Yeah, you're right." Fred got up off the couch. "I'll wake you up in the morning, all right?"

Hermione nodded, and wobbled to her room. She quickly closed the door behind her and plopped into her bed. Her head was spinning with emotions.

Why did her body react that way to Fred's touch?

She liked it. And what's worse, she wanted more of it.

Closing her eyes, she thought of his fingers drawing small circles across her skin. His fingertips dancing across her shoulder blades. The thought gave her shivers.

"But I like Ron," she whispered to herself. Ron was the boy she had been pining after for all these years; she wanted to be with him.

But if that was so, why was she thinking about Fred, Ron's brother?

Fred was handsome and he did have a sense of humor. And he seemed to genuinely care about what was happening to her. _But was that just because he had to. _Was it just brotherly concern, or was it something else?

The thoughts swam around her mind. With a groan, she put her pillow over her face and let out a shriek of frustration.

She needed to get some rest; they had a big day ahead of them tomorrow. Closing her eyes, Hermione drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Fred had finished putting everything together. He moved the two backpack's by his bed. Fred wanted to be prepared to leave in a flash. He had a bad feeling, and it just wouldn't go away.

Crawling into his bed, he let out a sigh. The whole moment with Hermione played over and over again in his mind. Her beautiful face as she lay back in a relaxed state. The sound of the sighs escaping her lips. The feel of her cool skin beneath his fingertips. He drifted to sleep, a smile on his face.


	4. Here We Go Again

A/N: Written for the Inspirational Story Challenge. I don't own HP, but I hope you all like it! :)

* * *

**Here We Go Again**

_And here we go again_

_With all the things we did_

_And now I'm wondering_

_Just who would I have been_

_To be the one attached_

_At all times to your hip?_

_Forget the things we swore we meant._

* * *

Fred shot up in bed. Someone was in banging on the shop door. He quickly grabbed his wand and the backpack.

"Open up in there!" a male voice shouted. It wasn't anyone Fred recognized. He was silently thanking Merlin he had everything ready just in case something had happened.

He quickly made his way into the other room, surprised to find Hermione trying to stand. "I heard them," she explained. She grabbed her wand and stuffed it in her back pocket. She knew it was useless, but it didn't mean anybody else knew. Or needed to know for that matter.

There was an explosion downstairs.

Panicked, Fred grabbed onto Hermione's arm, ready to apparate them. He froze though, quickly summoning some papers. Holding everything firmly, Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist. Footsteps sounded up the stairs. Closing his eyes, Fred disapparated them.

When they landed, Hermione doubled over, emptying the contents of her stomach.

"You all right?" Fred asked, quickly pulling her hair out of the way.

"I'll be fine, just give me a moment," she said. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath. Looking up, she took a look around. "Where are we?"

Fred looked around too. "Well, I've apparated us to-"

"The Forest of Dean?" Hermione said, awe filling her voice. She didn't recognize it at first, but giving it a second look, how could she not? It was just as she remembered.

"Have you been here before?" Fred asked, wondering as to how else she could have possibly known where they were.

Hermione nodded. "My parents and I used to come camping here when I was younger."

"I came here once, George and I, went camping once with Bill and Charlie. The four of us ended up out here, not on purpose, of course, but things worked out to our advantage."

Hermione laughed. "I can only imagine how that worked out for the four of you."

Fred sent her a smile. "I know I seem like I'm goofing off all the time, but I have been known to be responsible on occasion."

"I've never seen you responsible before, well, all this," Hermione said while watching Fred dig around in the backpack for the tent.

He pulled it out with a grin. "Hermione, that's why I said on occasion, it's a very rare event, so consider yourself one of the lucky few who gets to see the serious Fred Weasley." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She watched as he sent the tent up, his wand moving in smooth movements. Hermione had never really watched Fred perform magic before and thought it was rather beautiful. The redhead shot her a smile before moving to put up some wards.

A frown appeared on her lips.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, catching her crestfallen face.

Hermione just shoved her hands in her pockets, feeling rather useless. "I hope that wherever the boys are, they've remembered to put wards up."

"I'm sure they haven't forgotten," Fred said.

She rolled her eyes. "You obviously don't know them very well. The two of them aren't the brightest bunch…"

Fred laughed. "You truly are the brains behind them, huh?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm just so worried." She felt a tear slid down her face. "I have no idea where they are, or if they're alive… and what they're trying to do, I don't know if they can do it without me."

"You really care about them, don't you?" Fred moved closer.

"Of course I care about them you idiot." She sniffled. "Sorry, it's just they're my brothers, and I've always imagined I'd be there with them for this. I made a promise. And now I can't keep my promise."

Fred reached out, wiping away one of her tears with his thumb. He gently cupped her face. "They'll be okay Hermione. They know how much is at stake, and won't do anything stupid."

Hermione closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. "I suppose you're right." Opening her eyes, she found his blue ones staring back at her. Blushing, she took a step back. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Fred shrugged. "I pretty much got it all."

"Well, give me something to do so I don't feel useless."

Fred chuckled, mumbling something that sounded like _bossy little witch _under his breath. "Grab some wood to make a fire, and then put on some tea."

Hermione's head snapped up. "You brought tea?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I thought it'd be a good idea."

"It was," she said, before walking over towards the woods to grab some wood. She returned to the tent, her arms full of sticks.

"I made a little fire pit," Fred said, pointing to a small hole in the ground.

Hermione dumped some of the sticks there, putting the rest in a small pile. Fred lit the sticks on fire, digging out the utensils. Handing the pot towards Hermione, he motioned for her to get some water. As she did, she gave a small shiver. _It's getting rather chilly out._

She placed the pot over the fire, impressed with the little set up Fred created. She stepped inside, looking around. The tent hadn't changed a bit since her fourth year.

"I figured I'd have the room on the left, and you could have the one on the right," Fred said, appearing behind her.

She nodded. "That sounds good." Walking towards it, she put her bag on the bed. She would unpack later. Right now, she was ready for some tea.

Going back outside, she saw Fred pouring tea into two cups. "Unfortunately, I forgot to grab some sugar, so we'll just have to drink it all natural."

Hermione smiled, accepting the cup he handed her. "That's fine." She waited a moment for the tea to cool before placing it to her lips. The warm liquid washed down her throat, causing her to sigh. "Perfect," she mumbled.

Fred grinned, leaning back in his chair. "I'm glad you think so."

"Well, I'm not exactly in a situation where I can afford to be picky either Fred."

He blushed. "Right, well, we'll be okay."

"So this is the plan? Just camp here until the war is over?" she asked him, hoping that wasn't true.

Fred pursed his lips together. "For now. We'll move every so often though, don't want to get caught."

Hermione nodded. She finished her tea and stood. "I think I'm going to get some more rest. I'm still tired."

Fred nodded, bidding her goodnight.

Hermione went inside the tent, crawling into her bed. Pulling the blankets up over her head, she snuggled in. Grabbing her wand, she sniffled. The item still provided comfort, despite the fact it didn't work anymore.

She missed the boys.

She missed her parents.

She missed the way life was before everything had just fallen apart.

A sob escaped her lips. She shook her head, willing the tears to stop.

She fell asleep, her wand clutched in her hand, the tear stains still visible on her red cheeks.


	5. Oh Star

A/N: Written for the Inspirational Story Challenge. I don't own Harry Potter, but I hope you all like it! :)

* * *

**Oh Star**

_Oh star fall down on me_  
_Let me make a wish upon you_  
_Hold on, let me think_  
_Think of what I'm wishing for_

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start. Panting, she sat up in bed. She shivered, drawing the covers up around her. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sound of the wind blowing outside. The hot tears rolled down her cheeks, her body trembling under the weight of her nightmare.

She had dreamt she was at the ambush, curses flying everywhere. The only difference is that this time, Fred didn't save her. Dolohov had her in his clutches, and was torturing her. Hermione's fingers traced the scar on her chest. Dolohov had hurt her once, and it seemed he managed to do it again.

She looked at her wand, a feeling of helplessness welling up within her. Hermione closed her eyes, pulling up the happiest memory she could think of. "Expecto patronum," she whispered, waving her wand.

Opening her eyes, Hermione was disappointed to see nothing but darkness.

Her magic was gone. And that was something that she would have to get used to it. And because she didn't know what spell she was hit with, she couldn't do any research on it and try to figure out how to reverse it. Would the spell wear off in time? Was it something that would let up when the caster died? Or was it permanent?

Hermione didn't know the answers to any of these questions, and that made it so much more frightening. If she had a definite answer, she wouldn't be so scared. She would have an answer, and that would be the reality. Hermione wasn't one who liked being kept in the unknown about things.

Shaking her head, she pushed those thought from her mind. It wouldn't do her any good to toss and turn over the matter tonight.

Closing her eyes, Hermione tried to fall back asleep. But as the minutes ticked back, she started to realize that wasn't going to happen.

Sighing, she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of her bed. She decided she'd go sit outside for a moment. Maybe the sound of nature would help calm her down?

She slid her feet into her sneakers, standing upright. She pulled her comforter around her tighter, slowly making her way outside. Poking her head out, she heard snores coming from Fred's side. Quietly, she padded to the door of the tent, slipping outside.

Noticing the chair was next to the fire put, she sat herself in it. She adjusted the blanket, making sure she was wrapped up all snuggly. _Snug like a bug in a rug, _Hermione thought to herself with a smile. Her mother used to say that all the time when she was younger. She'd place Hermione in bed, pull the blankets up and wrap them around her, tucking her in. "Snug like a bug in a rug." She'd then kiss Hermione's forehead. She did it every night, up until she left for Hogwarts.

She missed her Mum so much. Wiping their memories had been the hardest thing she had ever done, but she knew it was the right thing to do. They would be safe this way, out of harms ways. Without any recollection of who she was, they were safe. They'd be able to live their lives happily, away from all this war. "I did the right thing," she whispered to herself. Reaching up, she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked, standing near the tent entrance.

Hermione had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Fred get up. "Yeah," she whispered, shifting in the chair a bit. "I was just thinking about my parents."

"What about them?" Fred asked, taking the seat across from her.

Hermione took a deep breath. Maybe telling someone would help her to feel better. "I've obliviated them."

Fred's eyebrows shot up. "You did what?" he asked softly.

"I erased their memories of me before I came to the Burrow this summer. They now live in Australia and think their names are Monica and Wendell Wilkins." Hermione reached up, trying to stop the tears before them came.

"Hermione, I had no idea…" Fred whispered, horrified at the thought.

She shrugged. "It's all right; I didn't want to tell anyone. I know it was awful of me Fred, but I didn't know what else to do. I needed to protect them, and that was the only realistic option I could think of."

"Hermione," Fred said, reaching over to squeeze her hand, "I don't think it was awful. That was incredibly brave of you Hermione."

She smiled at him softly. "You really think so? I was afraid of what people would think."

Fred nodded. "Hermione, you're being incredibly strong with this. A true Gryffindor if I've ever seen one."

She leaned. "Thanks. I miss them a lot, but they're safe, and that's all that matters."

Fred didn't say anything. Hermione was so brave and selfless. He sent a glance towards her. Her face was turned upward, looking towards the sky. He looked upwards as well, losing himself in all the stars.

"OH!" Hermione cried, pointing upward. "There's a shooting star!"

The two of them watched as it sailed across the sky.

Closing her eyes, Hermione made a wish. She didn't wish for her magic, or anything about the War. No, she just wished for something simple.

Opening her eyes, she smiled. "It's beautiful out."

Fred nodded. "Yeah, looking up at the stars always reminds me that we're actually insignificant in comparison to the rest of the universe."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"So what did you wish for?" Fred asked, grinning at her.

"I'm not telling you Fred, because then it won't come true," she replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

He laughed at her silliness.

Hermione laughed too, but a yawn quickly interrupted the giggles.

"Come on, I think it's time for you to try sleeping."

Hermione mumbled something incoherently. She sat up, gathered her blankets, turning to face Fred. "Thank you," she said with a smile. Feeling a bit better, Hermione made her way back to bed.


	6. Looking Up

A/N: Written for the Inspirational Story Challenge. I don't own Harry Potter, but I hope you all like it! :)

* * *

**Looking Up**

_Honestly, can you believe  
We cross the world while it's asleep?  
I'll never trade it in  
'Cause I've always wanted this and  
It's not a dream anymore, no  
It's not a dream anymore  
It's worth fighting for_

Time passed quickly for Hermione and Fred. They continued living in the woods, moving from area to area, not wanting to stay in one place for two long. The Ministry was hiring people to capture those on the run, setting the two of them on edge.

The two of them started to become more comfortable around each other. Hermione began to offer more towards the conversations, especially now that she was coming to grips with what was going on. Fred also knew when to pry and when not too.

Two weeks has gone by since the incident at the wedding. Hermione's magic hadn't come back, not even a little bit. She continued to try, but a small voice in the back of her mind told her that maybe it was time to start thinking about life without magic. And it hurt.

A sigh escaped her lips.

"What's up?" Fred asked, taking a seat next to her.

Hermione looked up at him. "I'm just thinking about my magic." She bit her lip. "Or lack of," she added.

Fred nodded silently. He didn't know what to tell her. Hermione was dealing with it a lot better than he would, but still, it was tough. He couldn't imagine how hard it was.

"Do you think it will come back?" she asked, looking at him. She studied Fred's face, hoping he'd be honest.

"Hermione, I really don't know." His blue eyes were clear, the truth of his words etched on his face. He scooted a bit closer, taking Hermione's hand into his. "What I do know, is that you will still be Hermione Granger. Nothing will change that."

She gave him a small smile. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do. Hermione, you're brilliant. And it doesn't matter if you can't do magic, because you're still you. Right here," he poked her right where her heart was, "this is where _you_ are. Nothing will change that."

She blushed. There was a small space between their faces. Her eyes flicked down, landing on his lips. They were slightly chapped and Hermione found herself wondering if they had brought any lip balm.

Fred drew in a ragged breath.

Hermione's eyes flicked upward. His eyes were closed, as if he was savoring the closeness between them.

"Fred?" she whispered.

His blue eyes snapped open. They locked with her brown ones. She felt as if they were staring deep into her. Hermione felt naked before him. Her eyes moved downwards towards his lips again.

Without realizing what she was doing, she leaned forward, brushing her lips against his.

Fred jerked back in surprise.

Immediately Hermione buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry!" she cried, embarrassed of her actions.

Fred didn't say anything. He gently grabbed her hands, prying them away from her face. "It's okay, I rather liked it," he whispered. He leaned forward, closing the distance between them once more.

This kiss lasted a bit longer. They just stayed there, their hands entwined as their lips pressed together.

Breaking away, Hermione blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Fred chuckled. "Are you going to apologize every time we kiss?"

Hermione arched her eyebrow at the redhead. "There are going to be more kisses?"

"If I have anything to say about it," he said, grinning cheekily. He crashed his lips to hers more forcefully this time.

Hermione moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer, her chest pushing against his.

They continued this way for a few moments, each losing themselves in the sensations.

Eventually, they broke apart, each panting from the kiss.

"Wow," she said, her eyes flicking up towards his.

"Yeah, wow."

Hermione blushed. "So… er…"

"That was nice, and I'd like to do it again," Fred said abruptly.

Hermione blushed. "Okay," she whispered. She stood. "I'm going to get some more firewood." She quickly disappeared into the woods.

_Oh my Merlin, I just kissed Fred! _Her heart was racing, but she wasn't sure if she was still reeling from the kiss or just nervous.

Would Ron be mad?

_Screw Ron! _Her conscious chided her.

Ron was so iffy with her, and they weren't even together. She had every right to try and find someone else.

And Fred was a good guy.

Back in her fifth year, Hermione had a bit of a crush on him. She really admired everything he did, especially going up against Umbridge. He was a brave wizard, even though she still didn't agree with him testing his products on first years!

Gathering some sticks, she carried them back to their camp. She didn't say anything to Fred as she put them on the fire, and Fred didn't say anything back. Hermione was slightly grateful for that. Maybe things wouldn't be as awkward as she feared.

"I'm making soup for dinner," Fred said, pointing to the water boiling over the fire.

Hermione grimaced. They had soup almost every night, but at this point, she was grateful for anything. They were on the run; it wasn't as if she could just stroll into some grocery store.

Her eyes widened. "We can sneak into a town and get some food!"

Fred looked a bit wary at the idea. "Hermione, I think that's a bit risky."

She shook her head. "No, you can just transfigure my appearance, and I'll go buy us some food!"

"But what if you get caught?"

She shrugged. "That's a risk we'll have to take. We're running out of food Fred, and besides, I was raised by Muggles, I know how to handle myself without raising suspicion."

Fred was quiet for a moment. As much as he wanted to argue against her plan, he couldn't. It was a good one.

"Fine," he said after a moment.

Hermione smiled. "It'll be fine, and you're be thanking me once I bring back all that delicious food."

Fred smiled. "Yeah, we'll see."

Hermione smiled at him.


	7. I'm Not Angry Anymore

A/N: Written for the Inspirational Story Challenge. I don't own Harry Potter, but I hope you all like it! :)

* * *

**I'm Not Angry Anymore**  
_Depends on the day,  
If I wake up in a giddy haze,  
Well, I'm not angry,  
I'm not totally angry,  
I'm all that angry anymore._

Hermione had made her way into town to buy some food. Fred had changed her appearance, making her hair now a pixie cut, blonde with red highlights. Her eyes were now green and her skin was a bit fairer than usual. She had to admit she was rather impressed by his transfiguration skills.

Walking into the store, she grabbed a few things, cans of soup, some chocolate, and just other nonperishable foods. She also grabbed a few apples and bananas. _Oh, better get some toiletries too, _she thought to herself.

Carrying the things, she fished some Muggle money out of her pocket. Everything was going perfectly.

She couldn't wait to gloat to Fred. After paying for all her things, she went outside and put them into her bag, which luckily still had an undetectable extension charm on it. swinging the bag over her shoulder, she looked both ways before crossing the street.

However, a flash of red caught her eye. She saw a person wearing black walking down the street.

Ignoring the voice that told her she should go back to Fred, she followed the hurrying figure down the street.

"Hey!" she called after them.

The person glanced over their shoulder at her. they then increased their pace.

But that red hair… she knew that red hair! She started to run after the person, "stop!"

The figure disappeared into a field, running towards the woods.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, hoping that he'd stop.

The person froze. Slowly, they turned around.

"Ron!" she cried again, running towards him. But as she reached him, he stumbled back.

"Look, I don't know who you're talking about, but I'm not-"

"Ron, it's me, Hermione!" she quickly explained, not wanting to lose him.

He lowered his hood, looking at her warily.

Hermione frowned when she saw how undernourished he looked. "Oh Ron," she whispered, sadness filling her heart. She wondered if Harry looked just as bad.

"Prove it," he said, pointing his wand at her.

"Ummm, I set Snape on fire in our first year… I know you hate that Harry was with Ginny… ummm, your patronus is a terrier, and mine is an otter."

"Hermione, it really is you!" Ron cried, throwing his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Pulling away, he took in her appearance. "Why do you look so different?"

"Oh, Fred transfigured my appearance so I could sneak into town for some food," she explained.

"Fred? You're with Fred? Is he all right?"

Hermione nodded. "He's been taking good care of me."

"Hermione, we're so sorry we couldn't get to you before we left," Ron explained, frowning.

She shrugged. "It's fine. We've found you now, and that's all that matters. Let's go find Harry and we can go see Fred. Maybe it'll be easier to find the Horcruxes all together."

"Did you tell Fred about them?" Ron demanded.

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head. "But he should know. He'll be a good help, Ron."

Ron shrugged. "Let's go find, Harry. I have to warn you though, he's hurt."

"Hurt?" she shouted, her voice going up an octave. "What happened?"

"He accidentally splinched himself… his leg. I've been caring for him, but eh, he's been healing slowly."

"Well, take me there," she said, holding out her arm.

Ron nodded, grabbing it and Disapparating the two of them.

* * *

They appeared a few moments later in a woody area. "Harry!" she cried out, immediately running towards the small tent.

"Hermione?" he asked, sitting upright, immediately hissing in pain.

"Oh, Harry," she cried, cupping his face. "Are you okay? Oh, things will be okay, I have potions at the camp."

"Camp? You're camping too?"

Hermione nodded. "But we have a wizarding tent, not a Muggle one like this."

"Who are you with? Are you okay?" he asked, searching her eyes for any signs of distress.

"I'm with Fred, and things are okay. Well, as okay as they can be. But come on, we'll get you there."

"Hermione, can you Apparate Harry with you?" Ron asked, starting to pack things up.

She felt the blood drain from her face. "Oh, Ron… I can't… I'm sorry."

"You can't?" he asked, a confused look on his face. "Why not?"

"Because… I ummm…" she trailed off, struggling for words.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, worry in his voice.

"Oh, I've lost my magic!" she cried, burying her face in her hands.

"You've what? Hermione, that's not possible!"

"Of course it is," Hermione snapped at him. "I was hit with a curse at the wedding… I can't do anything. I'm useless."

Harry shakily swung his feet over the edge of the bed. "Hermione, even without your magic, I can't imagine you being useless."

"Yes, well, we'll have to walk from the town," she said, frowning.

"It's fine, Ron, I can walk as long as it's not that far," Harry said, ignoring the look of concern on Ron's face.

He blushed. "I was just worried, you know?"

Harry smiled at Ron. "And I appreciate it, but it'll be fine."

She watched the two of them with a confused expression on her face. She knew they were close, but they weren't that close… were they?

"Ummm," she interrupted their staring.

"Oh, right," Harry said, blushing. "Um, we sort of-"

"Got together," Ron finished, his face almost as red as his hair.

"Wow," she whispered. "I had no idea."

Harry bit his lip. "Well, I've known I've been into blokes for a while, it's why things with Ginny just didn't work out."

Her eyes widened. "Ron, that's why you were always so jealous of the two of them, it was because you wanted Harry for yourself." She smiled at him smugly.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry, Hermione, I knew we sort of had a thing going on, but I just.. I love him."

She nodded. "It's all right… I've sort of being seeing Fred."

"You have?" Harry asked, arching his eyebrows.

"Oh, I don't know. It's complicated. We've snogged a few times though," she admitted, a blush creeping on her face.

"Well, as long as we're all fine," Ron said, glancing between the two of them.

"Everything is okay," she said, giving him a tight hug. "Now let's get back to Fred before he freaks out."

The two of them finished packing while Harry wobbled a bit away. Ron took turns Apparating them towards the edge of the field.

"Come on, it's this way," she said, carrying their things while Ron helped Harry along.

They walked into the woods for about fifteen minutes before Hermione stopped them.

"Fred?" she called out.

He appeared a few moments later, looking incredibly relieved when he saw her.

"Thank Merlin," he said, scooping her up into his arms and planting a kiss on her lips, completely oblivious of Ron and Harry holding hands behind her. "I was so worried something happened."

"No, I'm fine, but look what I found," she said, gesturing to Ron and Harry.

Fred's jaw dropped. "Oh, Ron," he said, bringing his brother in for a bone crushing hug.

Hermione stood next to Harry, smiling at them. "Fred and you look good together," Harry whispered to you.

She blushed. "Thanks."

But really, Hermione was just they were all together now. Hopefully things would get better.


	8. Future

A/N: Written for the Inspirational Story Challenge. I don't own Harry Potter, but I hope you all like it! :)

* * *

**Future**

_So, just think of the future,  
Think of a new life.  
And don't get lost in the memories,  
Keep your eyes on a new prize._

After exchanging pleasantries the four of them gathered around the campfire. As dusk settled, it began to get colder.

"So what have you two been up too?" Fred asked, scooping them all bowls of soup.

"We've been hunting Horcruxes," Harry explained.

Fred arched his eyebrows in confusion. "I've never heard of a Horcrux."

"I should hope not," Hermione interjected. "It's very dark magic, Fred."

Ron gave a nod, eagerly accepting some soup.

Harry went out to explain what a Horcrux was and as the moments ticked by, Fred became paler and paler.

"So you're saying You-Know-Who split his soul up into pieces, hiding them everywhere? And until we find them all and destroy them, he's immortal? And only certain things can destroy them?"

Harry and Ron both nodded.

Fred groaned, putting his head into his hands. "How in Merlin's name are we going to find them all?"

"We?" Ron asked, looking at his brother funny.

"Of course we! I'm helping from now on because Hermione is going to insist she goes with you, and I'm not letting her out of my sight," he said firmly, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She blushed. "I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm not babysitting. Can't a bloke want to accompany his lady while she gallivants across the countryside?" Fred asked innocently, humor in his voice.

Hermione laughed. "I suppose so."

"Any leads?" Fred asked, turning back to Harry and Ron.

"We have a few, but Harry really needs to lie down."

"I think I need another pain potion too," Harry said, wincing. Ron nodded, helping the black haired boy up. Walking inside the tent, he noticed there were two rooms.

"You can have my room, and I'll just share with Fred," Hermione called out to them.

"As long as there's no funny business," Harry mumbled.

Fred laughed. "No promises mate." He winked at the boys.

Harry sent Fred a warning glare. "Hermione's like my sister, if you don't treat her right, you'll have me to deal with." Harry tried to put on a menacing face, but he was just so tired that it ended up looking more funny than serious.

"And me," Ron added, glaring at his older brother. Harry leaned on him, and the two of them made their way into the tent. Flicking his wand, he sent all of Hermione's things to the bedroom on the other side of the tent.

He helped Harry to sit down on the bed. "You okay?" he asked worriedly, taking in Harry's hurt face.

"The pain potions have worn off so my leg's been hurting," Harry explained.

Ron nodded, going into their knapsack to find some more potions. Finding one, he held it out to Harry, who drank it eagerly.

Looking at Harry's leg, Ron muttered to himself.

"What?" Harry asked, looking at him.

"It's getting better. I know it still hurts, but you're healing Harry," Ron said with a grin.

"Great, now come here so we can get some sleep," Harry said, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

Ron nodded, taking off his jacket. He slid into bed next to Harry, wrapping his arms around him. Harry turned his head, brushing his lips against Ron's.

The two of them kissed for a moment before breaking apart. Harry and Ron made themselves comfortable, snuggling up against each other.

"I'm glad we found Hermione," Harry said sleepily.

"Me too," Ron replied. "And Fred."

"We need all the help we can get," Harry grumbled, turning pink in the face. He was rather ashamed in the fact that he was having so much trouble with the mission that Dumbledore had left him.

"Don't worry, Harry, we'll defeat him," Ron mumbled, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead.

* * *

Hermione glanced up at Fred nervously. She had said she'd sleep with him, but now that it was actually time, she couldn't help but feel the butterflies floating around her stomach.

"So, you want to sleep with me?" Fred asked, winking at her.

She blushed. "I suppose, but no funny business."

Fred chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it love." Standing up, he wrapped his arms around her. "You're worth so much more than a tumble in the sacks."

Hermione blushed even more. "So are you my boyfriend? Is that what this is?"

He nodded. "I'd like this to be that. Hermione, I've liked you for so long. If you could give me a chance, I'd show-"

She cut him off with a kiss. "Yes, Fred, I'd love to be your girlfriend." Pulling him even closer, their lips met again. This kiss was more frenzied than their past ones. He slid his hands into her wild curls, gently moving her head as they kissed.

"Oh Fred," she whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

"Yes love?"

"I'm so glad I found Harry and Ron."

"Me too," Fred said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I can see why you were so determined to find them now. Had I known they were on that big of a mission, I would have helped you find them."

"Well, we know now, and we're here to help."

Fred nodded. "Come on love, let's go to bed." Taking her hand, he led her inside the tent.

Walking inside, Hermione had to stifle a giggle when she heard Harry's familiar snore.

Fred arched his eyebrow. "Does Harry always snore that loud?"

Hermione nodded. "Always."

"Then we shall be casting a silencing charm," Fred said, scooping Hermione into his arms. She laughed, squirming in his embrace. Walking into his side of the tent, he saw all of Hermione's belongings stacked in a little pile.

He dropped her on the bed, earning a squeal from her. Flicking his wand, he murmured a silencing charm. Harry's snores died out.

"Perfect," he said, grinning at her. He pulled some of his clothes off, sliding into the bed.

Hermione also stripped down so she was now just wearing a tee shirt and some underwear.

Fred's jaw dropped silently.

"What?" Hermione asked, feeling rather nervous.

"Come here," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her back into the bed. "You're just so beautiful."

"No I'm not," she muttered, pulling the blankets up over them.

Fred gently cupped her face. "Yes, you are Hermione. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."

She blushed under his intense gaze. "Thanks," she murmured.

"Goodnight love," he said, gently kissing her.

The two of them snuggled against each other, Fred spooning Hermione. He wrapped his arms around the small witch, pulling her tight against his body.

Listening to the even sound of Hermione's deep breathing, Fred quickly drifted to sleep.


End file.
